Nada lo cambiará
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Ella siempre supo que el propio genio de su hijo lo vencería. Pero no así. No tan pronto, no de ese modo. No se lo vio venir. Y cuando la llamaron para decirle, no se lo creyó. No podía creérselo." [Para el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)]


_**J. K. Rowling (y otros) es dueña de Harry Potter (y otros).**_

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)**_

* * *

**Nada lo cambiará.**

"_Ella siempre supo que el propio genio de su hijo lo vencería. Pero no así. No tan pronto, no de ese modo. No se lo vio venir. Y cuando la llamaron para decirle, no se lo creyó. No podía creérselo."_

* * *

No se dio cuenta, ella no lo anticipó.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

Su hijo, el fruto de su vientre, yacía muerto en su cama. Por su propia voluntad.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento? ¿Cómo no lo percibió?

Ella siempre supo que el propio genio de su hijo lo vencería. Pero no así. No tan pronto, no de ese modo. No se lo vio venir. Y cuando la llamaron para decirle, no se lo creyó. No podía creérselo. Una broma, un chiste; eso pensó. No real, no podía ser real.

Tan joven, tanto futuro. Y su mente tan desordenada. Porque, sí, Hugo tenía problemas, pero no creyó que fueran tan graves. Los subestimó, pero ya es muy tarde para escucharlos. No puede cambiar nada. Y eso le da rabia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Su hijo muriendo frente a ella, día a día. Y ella tan ignorante y feliz de la vida.

Escribía, su hijo escribía. Y escribió su propia muerte, la relató para luego cumplirla. ¡Que mágicas aquellas palabras! ¿Y su última voluntad? Que sea publicada. Que lo lean. Morir en la memoria de todos. ¡Inolvidables, inolvidables sus palabras! Pero no. Hermione no está lista. ¿Cómo podría soportar la agonía de mirar sus errores en papel? ¿Cómo podría soportar aquella agonía de saber que esto estaba premeditado y no supo nada, no hizo nada? Y aún así se excusa. "_Por respeto a el resto de la familia, por ahora, no quiero publicarla, sería triste"_ es la que mas usa.

Pero Rose lo sabe. Sabe que su madre se culpa. ¡Pero nadie tiene la culpa! ¡En todo caso, Hugo fue el egoísta! ¡El la está haciendo llorar, él la dejo! ¡Egoísta, eso fue! E idiota. Podría haberlo dicho, podría. Podría simplemente haber pedido ayuda. Pero él, en cambio, dejó este mundo. ¡Problemas, eso causó! No pensó en su familia en el momento en el que ingirió esas pastillas. Solo en él.

Ahí estaba, entonces, Hermione ahora Weasley, llorando sobre el cadáver de quien fue su amado hijo, sentada a su lado. Ahí estaba, ella, con su espeso, castaño y canoso cabello cubriéndole la cara, con su maquillaje corrido y lágrimas cayendo sobre Hugo. O sobre lo que alguna vez había sido Hugo Weasley. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo saldrá ella de aquel departamento sin desplomarse en el camino? ¿Y el mañana?

—La vida es una de esas historias que siempre terminan con una muerte. En cualquier circunstancia, madre —filosofaba Rose, quien no derramó ni una sola lágrima por su fallecido hermano, abrazándola —. Siempre moriremos al final, es la realidad. Nada lo cambiará.

—Pero era temprano, muy temprano para él. —respondió, todavía llorosa aún, su madre.

—El lo eligió. Fue su voluntad. —_Fue su egoísta voluntad, _pensó Rose, pero no lo dijo. No crean que Rose no quería a su hermano, lo había amado e idolatrado desde su nacimiento. Pero ya no puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, solo limpiarla e irse. Solo seguir adelante. Aunque aquella decepción no se iría. No podría jamás olvidarse de que lo último que hizo su hermano fue herir a su madre, a su familia. No lo creía capaz. —Mamá, levántate, el mundo sigue. No para por nadie, seguirá girando sobre su propio eje por siempre.

Lo que más le dolía a Hermione es que su llanto era inútil, y aquella idea no hacía más que hacerla llorar. Pero esas palabras, esas tristes pero reales palabras de su hija, la hicieron volver en sí. Se paró y se fue.

Rose la siguió y, mientras tanto, su mente viajaba por recuerdos de su hermosa infancia que deseaba no hubiera terminado. Pero, a pesar de lo triste que era su realidad, tenía que sonreír con su mas creíble sonrisa, en su casa la esperaban los pequeños Sebastian, Skyler y Riley*. Y sus hijos aún eran muy pequeños para afrontar la terrible verdad que es la vida y aquella mentira que son los cuentos de hadas.

Hermione estaba orgullosa de su hija. Aunque a veces sea un poco dura, terca y muchas otras cosas, su hija, aquella pelirroja valiente, era todo para ella en este momento. Porque ya estaba muy vieja y su marido la esperaba del otro lado. Con su hijo. Intentó no pensar en eso. Pero si pensó en lo que diría Ronald Weasley de todo aquello. Seguramente, algo como lo que dijo Rose. Tal vez con más tacto y ternura, pero lo mismo en esencia. ¿Y que mejor manera de superarlo, seguir adelante, que publicar aquella historia? Que la vida de su hijo haya valido la pena.

Se separaron en algún momento del trayecto. Ni Hermione ni Rose tenían ánimos para aparecerse cada una en su respectiva casa. Hermione llegó primero a su casa. Ella vivía en compañía de su kneazle Pixie y de muchos libros. Al menos, cuando no trabajaba en Hogwarts. Porque después del fallecimiento de Ron le ofrecieron ser profesora de Encantamientos en el prestigioso colegio de magia. Y ella se fue, inocente, sin saber que su hijo sufría interiormente. Sin saber que acabaría con su propia vida. Rose tenía una familia. Tres hijos y un marido, Scorpius. Y una pequeña casa en el Londres muggle. Y una vida que no pararía por nada ni nadie.

Y, cuando relato esta historia, es increíble pensar que alguna vez Hermione fue una niña que solo quería sobrevivir junto a sus amigos. Es increíble pensar que esa niña creció y se enamoró de uno de ellos y sobrevivieron juntos. Es increíble pensar que tuvieron dos hijos y que ellos crecieron y Hermione fue una madre ejemplar. Que luego fueron a Hogwarts y fueron felices. Que tuvieron sus propias aventuras. Que los dos vivieron y uno de ellos no vivirá más. Y cuantas cosas se perderá, cuantas cosas nos perderemos. Tal vez algún día si llegue la tele-transportación y todas esas cosas que hoy en día parecen fantasías. Tal vez lo veamos o no. Pero, mientras estamos ocupados viendo el progreso a nuestro alrededor, nos perdemos nuestro propio progreso.

Ese día fue el peor día de las madres, para las dos. Pero nada lo cambiará. Y entonces seguiremos progresando, muy ocupados en ver a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

**1.032 palabras**

* * *

**Chicas del reto: ¿Esperaban una historia feliz del tipo "¡**_**Mami, mami, te quiero!"? **_**Muajajaja.**

**Tengo un pequeño problema de escritura con la muerte. Tal vez esté en una etapa de cuentos pesimistas, porque las palabras de este relato son como muy dulces para una muerte. Como en "**_**El secreto de la felicidad de Xenopillius Lovegood".**_

**Y si, estoy pensando en escribir el suicidio de Hugo. **

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Bueno, les cuento. Anoche fui a la casa de mis tíos a comer pizza. Y, mientras estaba volviendo, en el coche de mi tío, miraba hacia la ventana mientras sonaba por mis auriculares mis canciones favoritas de Green Day. Y mientras veía la ciudad, me di cuenta de, que parece ayer cuando construían su casa, o cuando estaban en ese viejo alquiler. Y me di cuenta de que yo también crecí y ya no es lo mismo. El tiempo pasa y nada lo cambiará…**


End file.
